1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved watering device that the outflow amount of fluid may be stably regulated.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art watering device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,563 comprises a cap member 10, a control knob 11 and an air tube 12. The cap member 10 includes a tapered insertion 102 having a channel 103 therein and a discharging 104 provided at the lower side thereof, and includes an air duct 105 having outer threads thereon disposed at one side thereof. The air duct 105 involves a passageway 106 for the communication with the cap member 10 and for the insertion of the air tube 12 arranged therein, and includes a control knob 11 having a tapered control block 111 thereon screwed at the front end thereof. The control knob 11 includes a ventilation hole 112 for communicating with the interior thereof. During the operation, a container 13 filled with fluid is screwed with the cap member 10, and the air tube 12 is inserted into the container 13. By inserting the tapered insertion 102 of the cap member 10 into the soil of the potted plant and then rotating the control knob 11, the clearance between the control block 111 of the control knob 11 and the air duct 106 of the air duct 105 may be adjustable for stably flowing the air in from the ventilation hole 112, and then flowing into the container 13 through the air duct 106 to increase the pressure, thereby the fluid in the container 13 may flows out from the discharging hole 104 for being absorbed by the soil of the potted plant.
However, such a prior art watering device still has the following defects:
1. Because the control knob 11 is plastically rejection formed for mass production, and the bore diameter of the ventilation hole 112 is quite tiny, the mold is easy to be broken to cause a higher maintenance cost.
2. The ventilation hole 112 is easy to be jammed to result in a poor fluid supply, and the fluid supply of the prior art watering device is difficult to regulate.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.